Le bien contre le mal
by Kyra Black
Summary: One shoot.La fin est arrivée.Harry c'est entrainé et va affronté Voldemort. Qui gagnera le combat final ? Tous les deux prétendent que c’est l’autre qui mourra.Qui a raison?


**Titre : Le bien contre le mal**

**Catégorie : One shoot.**

**Auteur :Kyra Black**

**Correctrice : Lywen**

**Résumé : La fin est arrivée. Qui gagnera le combat final ? Tous les deux prétendent que c'est l'autre qui mourra.**

**Droits d'auteur : Malheureusement, je signale qu'aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR .**

Le bien contre le mal 

Harry avait passé toute sa dernière année scolaire à s'améliorer dans les duels pour pouvoir ainsi venger tous ceux qui étaient morts sans raison. Il allait pouvoir l'accomplir enfin, lui avec toute sa famille. Sa grande famille… sans eux et leur soutient, il ne serait pas là en ce moment.

Hermione et Ron en faisaient partie ainsi que beaucoup de monde comme l'ordre, l'A.D qu'il avait continué à diriger en tant que professeur, Dumbledore et bon nombre d'élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poussoufle .

La vengeance approchait. Il l'avait attendue tellement longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps, qui sait.

Demain, à l'aube, Voldemort se trouverait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard de source sûre. Les conversations n'avaient qu'un seul sujet : le combat du bien et du mal aura lieu demain. Y arriveront-ils ? Le destin était entre les mains de Harry Potter car seul lui pouvait tuer le Lord, comme la prophétie le disait.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber que l'inséparable trio débarqua dans le parc et marchait à la suite vers le lac d'un pas aisé. Ils s'y assirent à leur place habituelle et Harry entama la conversation.

**« 'Mione, Ron…Je ne sait pas si j'en suis capable… »**

**« Bien sûr que si…! »**

**« Ron a raison Harry. Puis, toi seul peut nous sauver. C'est pas le moment de reculer, tu t'es entraîné durement cette année, ça serait du gâchis si tu abandonnais maintenant ! Et nous serons là, à côté de toi de toute manière. »**

**« Merci … »**

Le silence régnait à présent et personne ne vit Dumbledore arriver.

« Le combat aura lieu demain à l'aube, je vous déconseille fortement de rester ici plus longtemps. Sur ce, bonne nuit Mr Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger. »

Le trio suivit le conseil de ce dernier et montèrent dans leur salle commune. Demain, le combat du bien contre le mal serait fatal.

Le lendemain

Le survivant n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et c'était pareil pour tout le monde à l'exception des Serpentard peut-être. C'était aujourd'hui. Le jour qu'il attendait depuis ses 11 ans.

Harry se leva avant tout le monde et alla se doucher. Le survivant prenait son temps pour apprécier les choses aujourd'hui… car peut-être qu'il n'aurait plu la chance de les revivre.

Vers cinq heures, tout le monde étaient réunis dans la grande salle sauf, bien sûr, les Serpentards qui devaient être aux côtés de Voldemort.

Tout le monde eut droit au discours de Dumbledore mais personne ne l'écoutait. Qui pourrait l'écouter à un moment aussi crucial ? On se le demande.

L'heure arriva… Le trio, plus angoissé que jamais, allait se mettre en place devant les portes de l'entrée. Leur alliés, les elfes et les fées, se mirent eux aussi en position pour l'attaque, sur les tours.

Ils étaient là. Les mangemorts, les vampires et, pour le plus grand étonnement de tous, les géants furent également au rendez vous.

Le combat commença comme c'était prévu, les elfes, d'où ils se trouvaient, tuaient les mangemorts et les vampires. Les fées enchantaient les flèches de ceux-ci. Les professeurs et les élèves s'occupaient des géants.

« Ecoutez ! J'ai lu dans un livre que les géants avaient un point faible ! Il faut les stupefixer à l'endroit de la nuque ! »

Tous prirent conscience de la remarque d'Hermione et les géant furent vite étalés. Il ne restait plus que quelques vampires et mangemorts mais dans l'autre camp…Beaucoup de sorciers stupefixés sur le sol ou bien étalés par d'autres sortilèges. Remus se battait contre 2 vampires et il les battit facilement pour allez combattre trois autres. Ron se battait contre un mangemort ainsi qu'Hermione. Dumbledore, lui, étala quatre mangemorts. Cho et Marie combattaient avec bravoure et les autres se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient.

Vint le moment où Voldemort fit sa grande apparition. Harry bouillonnait de rage en pensant que l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde pouvaient tuer des gens, sans que cela ne lui face ni chaud ni froid.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à des élèves de quatrième année.

« Voldemort ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Viens te battre ! »

« Je vais te tuer Potter ! »

« Tu me le dis depuis toujours alors pourquoi mourais-je maintenant ! C'est plutôt toi qui va mourir ! »

Le lord s'avança d'un pas assuré.

« Tu vas crever Potter ! »

« On verra bien, Tom ! »

Ils commencèrent un combat acharné, le bien contre le mal. Harry avait été trop sûr de lui en pensant que ce serait du gâteau de le battre. Les doloris, les experlliarmus et autres sorts fusaient.

Harry éprouvait quelque faiblesse mais Voldemort semblait également faiblir.

Par ailleurs, les autres combattaient avec courage et dignité.

« Potter adieu ! _Avada kedavra ! »_

Le jet jaillit avec puissance vers Harry.

« Ca serait trop facile ! _Dispirlliamus !_ »

Les deux jets de force égale se rejoignirent et formèrent, à leur contact, un épais nuage autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, il ne restait que deux corps étendus au sol.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. C'était la fin. Harry avait utilisé le sort de la destruction. Un ancien sort très puissant et s'était donné la mort pour la paix. Le bien avait triomphé.

Tous les deux avaient raison.

Il n'était plus de ce monde mais il avait changé le destin.

Ses amis étaient en vie et c'était ça le plus important.

Il avait vengé et avait fait régner la paix.

_The end_


End file.
